There are no related applications.
This invention generally pertains to a digital cross connect cable connection system for use in the telecommunications industry, including modules, panels and frameworks for use in telecommunications equipment. The digital cross connect or DSX cable connection system applies to individual cables being connected to any type of equipment, as well as to the plurality of connectors, modules or panels utilizing such connections.
In the telecommunications industry, cables such as coaxial cables have been utilized for many years. When cables are attached or connected to other equipment, a connector is attached to a terminal end of the cable and utilized to make the connection to a corresponding connector on the equipment or accessory to which the connection is being made.
In a typical cable connection, the cable is stripped and prepared to receive such a connector, which may be a bayonet type of connector, a BNC connector, or any one of a number of other types. Once the connector is clamped or otherwise attached to the cable, a mating connector or recipient is then utilized to make the electrical connection(s).
A substantial amount of time and expense is spent preparing the cable, attaching or installing the connector, and then making the connection.
In the telecommunications industry, there is an ever-increasing need to increase the density for existing equipment and facilities space. In many applications, the additional size or width of the connectors is a limiting factor in increasing the density of connections on a particular panel or in a particular cabinet.
In some embodiments, it is an object to save the labor costs of assembling and attaching a typical connector system, including in the preparation of the cable and installation of the connector on the cable.
It is therefore desirable to provide a cable connection system which has a smaller footprint or smaller size requirement than the typical industry standard BNC connector.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved cable connection system for use on coaxial cables.